


Worship

by luciferschloe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschloe/pseuds/luciferschloe
Summary: Lucifer finally has a place to worship. Future Fic/Established relationship.





	

This, he thinks, he could do this forever. He could spend an eternity with his head between her legs, her taste on his tongue, her fingers gripping his hair. He groans as he swirls his tongue over her swollen clit while more wetness drips out of her, and he greedily laps it up. Chloe trembles, pushes her hips upwards toward his mouth to seek more friction, and he knows she's close. Truth be told, he known she's been close for a while now. He can't help himself, he can't pull away. So he licks and licks at her cunt until she's quivering, panting, her folds slippery and sticky for him. Licks until she chokes out his name, her orgasm so close he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop it, and pulls his mouth away.

Chloe whimpers and slumps back against the mattress. Lucifer chuckles and spreads her legs further apart, simply admiring the view and wondering - for the millionth time - what he has ever done right to deserve this. His eyes devour her naked body, from her hips to her breasts. The first time he saw her naked she reminded him that it was nothing he hadn't seen before, but he had never been prepared for this. For her. Sex with anyone else pales in comparison to sex with Chloe. If he were the sort to use the term "making love," this would be it.

His eyes linger on her heaving chest. Her nipples are hard, and can't help himself. Sliding up her body he presses a kiss over her racing heart before drawing one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. She cries out, arches her back and he moves to the other breast. He releases her nipple with a soft pop, and looks up at her. Their eyes meet, she smiles at him softly - and even through their shared arousal, he feels the intense love he has for her flow through him. Her bottom lip is swollen from where she's been biting down on it, and he needs to kiss her. Might die if he doesn't.

He looms over her, and she reaches up and touches his face softly. Knowing full well what he really looks like, knowing exactly who and what he is. And somehow, _somehow_ still wants him. Still loves him. Chloe accepts him, isn't afraid of him, and that is the biggest miracle of all.

(And she never, ever, not once, utters his fathers name in bed. It's his name, _Lucifer_ , that she chants like a prayer. Always.)

He presses his lips against hers, still amazed by how soft they are and loses himself in their kiss. Her mouth falls open and he takes the bait, sliding his tongue against hers. His hand wanders down her body until his fingers are met with her wetness. Chloe moans against his lips, her mouth going slack as he finds her clit again, begins to rub slowly. She drenches his fingers almost immediately, and he feels pride balloon in his chest at being able to make her so wet. She's so fucking beautiful, sometimes it's hard to look at her. With his free hand he pushes her hair back from her face.

She's so close now that she can't keep quiet, soft moans and choked off cries spilling from her mouth while he pleasures her. Every sound she makes shoots south. Straight to his cock. It's never been like this, with anyone. Ever. He's always been in control of his body, but with her he feels... all too human. His mind flashes to Chloe on her knees in one of the empty rooms at the precinct, to his legs threatening to give out as he came into her mouth in less than five minutes. She'd stood up with a proud look on her face before kissing him, and he'd been too shaken to do anything but kiss her back. 

Now, he's the one in control. Her hips stutter and she rubs against his hand, wanting more.

"Lucifer... please," she finally whimpers against his jaw.

Lucifer's voice is thick with arousal when he responds, "Please what, darling?"

He can't help but tease her a bit more. Wants to hear her say it. Chloe is too far gone, too close to banter.

"Make me c-come," she begs, her voice strained." Please, I need to come."

He groans, his cock twitches at her words - so hard now that it's almost painful. And fucking hell, as if he could ever deny her anything she asked of him. Much less that. Never that.

With gusto he buries his head between her legs again, his place of worship, and dips his tongue into her. His hands caress her thighs. He flattens his tongue over her clit, lapping at her with long, broad strokes until her hips lift off the mattress, her thighs tremble, the palm of her hand rests on the back of his head and holds him in place. As if he's going anywhere. The words " _I'm gonna come_." fall from her mouth in a shaky whisper. It's music to his ears. He applies more pressure to her clit with his tongue until he feels her body stiffen and a sharp cry fills the room. It's better than heaven, making Chloe Decker come. He licks her steadily through the waves of her orgasm, moans against her, slides his hands up her body, cups her breasts and rubs her nipples as she shakes apart. He relishes every moan, gasp and whimper that he earns from her until she pushes his head away.

He licks his lips and sits up, proud of how sexed up she looks. She looks back at him and her eyes drop to his erection. The tip of his cock is wet with precome, and he sees her lick her lips.

"My turn." she smirks and pulls him toward her before pushing him onto the mattress.

Lucifer lays on his back and Chloe climbs on top of him. He grips her hips tightly and groans her name at the feeling of her wet cunt pressing against his aching hardness. He opens his eyes at the sound of her laughter, he watches her as she rolls her hips against him, knowing the power she holds. She leans forward and kisses him while holding his arms above his head, their fingers threaded together.

The tip of his cock nudges her entrance, the heat of her body radiates against him and he lifts his hips - but doesn't push into her. It's a question, a request. Chloe lets go of his bottom lip and kisses down his jaw while pushing down slightly, letting the tip slide into her before pulling off. Lucifer's back arches and she giggles as she licks at his neck. She repeats this over and over, teasing him, torturing him - until _he's_ the one panting beneath her.

Finally she kisses him and lets go of his arms, places her hands on his chest and sinks down onto his cock. She's still so wet that he slides into her easily. Her heat surrounds him, her walls grip him tightly. His groan is guttural, he almost sounds like the monster the world thinks he is. He could come and she hasn't even started moving yet. This is what she does to him. He takes a steadying breath and watches as she lifts her hips, ever so slowly letting his cock slide out her before pushing back and taking his entire length. He slides his hand up until he reaches her face. He brushes her bottom lip with his thumb and she draws it into her mouth, bites down. Lucifer's hips move to meet her movements, his free hand on her waist.

Chloe moans and throws her head back, the headboard bangs against the wall. Before long she's riding him hard and fast, their moans fill the room up. He knows he can't last much longer, gasps a warning.

"Then come," is all she says.

It's all it takes for him to spill inside of her, his cock buried to the hilt. He's distantly aware of her movements stopping, feels her walls tighten around him. Chloe screams his name. They ride out their orgasms together until they're spent. Chloe falls over him, lays her head on his chest. Their bodies sweaty, and the smell of sex fills the room. He wouldn't change it for the world. Could not imagine being with anyone else. His softening cock slips out of her. He pulls her closer to his chest and sighs. Presses a kiss to her hair.

With anyone else, someone who didn't affect him this way - he might already be ready for round two. But not with her. With her, it's different. With her round two will be later. After he's held her in his arms. After he's kissed her lips swollen, after they've laughed and talked. After he's made her dinner. After.

Later, he'll fuck her senseless against the kitchen counter. Later, they'll have to order take out because the dinner burned.

Now, he'll hold the woman he loves in his arms. Now, he can finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello.
> 
> i don't have much to say except these two have ruined my life and i miss them so bad i could die? this takes place in the future after chloe knows and accepts the truth, as she will someday. mark my words. i imagine they live together here, and trixie, is obviously, with dan this day haha. let's just assume chloe is on birth control. or they just made the antichrist. up to you.
> 
> this is unedited so i might have to fix some mistakes as i go. also, please don't post anywhere else, including tumblr, without asking. thanks :)
> 
> hope you like it!!


End file.
